dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganondorf vs Darth Sidious
Ganondorf vs Darth Sidious Description The Legend of Zelda vs Star Wars, which tyrannical lord of evil who commands a massive army and has lightning abilities will win? Pre-Fight Darth Sidious was sitting on his throne in the Death Star watching the Rebel ships fight the Imperial ships. Just then, a portal comes from behind, which reveals Ganondorf. Darth Sidious turns around and sees his intruder. Ganon: Listen, old man. Your army is mine now, so either you surrender or die. Sidious: Ha ha ha. I doubt you're strong enough to beat me. Ganon: Care to test that theory? Sidious responds by jumping off of his chair and pulling out his Lightsaber. Sidious: Yes, I would. I'm gonna enjoy killing you. Fight Darth Sidious swings his Lightsaber at Ganon, who pulls out his Sage Sword to block. The Lightsaber cuts through the sword, which lets Palpatine slash Ganon twice before kicking him backwards. Sidious then shoots Force Lightning at Ganondorf, who puts up an energy shield to block the attack. Sidious sees this isn't working and uses a Force Push to send Ganon toppling backwards. Sidious then leaps after him and tries to cut his head off, but Ganondorf rolls out of the way and hits Sidious with the Warlock Punch, which sends the Emperor flying backwards. Ganon teleports behind Sidious and performs his Flame Choke, choking Sidious before punting him back. Sidious gets up and throws objects at Ganondorf with the Force, but Ganon destroys them with fireballs. Sidious: I must admit, you're stronger than I thought. Sidious then puts his hands up. Sidious: But in the end, you shall fall like the rest. Sidious shoots lightning from his hands, which stuns Ganon. Sidious continues to electrocute him, laughing. Ganon manages to teleport out of the way before it can kill him and starts shooting fireballs at Palpatine, who deflects them with his Lightsaber. Sidious pulls out his second Lightsaber and starts swinging crazily at Ganondorf, who pulls out his katanas to block. Sidious once again cuts through the swords and uses both of his Lightsabers to impale Ganon in the chest. Before Sidious is able to kill him, Ganondorf transforms into Beast Ganon. Ganon then proceeds to shoulder ram into Sidious, which sends him flying. Ganon starts spinning his trident, which summons fire rings towards Palpatine. Sidious performs a Force Leap towards Ganondorf and starts slashing him with his Lightsaber, which does damage to the King of Evil. Ganon uses his Trident to summon lightning and shoots it at Sidious, who counters it out with his Force Lightning. Ganon tries to shoot more lightning at Sidious, but Sidious Force Leaps over it again and slashes Ganon in the chest, causing Ganon to turn back into normal Ganon. Ganon: This won't be the last you'll see of me. I'll come back in 100 years and-AGH! Ganon is fried to death by Sidious's Force Lightning. Stormtroopers then come in. Stormtrooper: Should we dispose of the body, master? Sidious: Do it. Results This battle's winner goes to... DARTH SIDIOUS! Category:Hipper Category:Season Finale Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Star Wars vs Legend of Zelda Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:Sword Fight Category:Magic Duel Category:Strength themed battles Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Star Wars Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights